I love my life
by Drama Class Heroes
Summary: MileyxCody. Filming the kisses. K for safety. I don't think it's bad at all.


"Alright, and ACTION!" The director called.

"Wait a minute…I know why…because _you_ were tryin' to make _me_ jealous!" I yelled, with a huge smile on my face. Cody and I were filming the kissing scene and I was soooo excited!

"Was not!" Cody replied as Jake.

"Was too! Admit it, Jake, you _like_ me!"

"No, you like me, just say it!" He said. Ahh! It's getting close. This is our first take, so I'm nervous but really excited. He's SO cute!

"No, you say it!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!" For lack of better words, EEP!

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and kissed me! I put my hands on his waist as we tilted our heads. Omg, this is so awesome! Ahh!

I heard Emily fall out of her chair and the audience laugh and knew that it was time to pull apart. We did, and I bit my lip.

"Cut!" The director yelled. We looked over to him and he smiled at us. "That was really good, just a few more times. Let's take it from…..'no you like me, just say it.'"

We nodded and turned to each other again as they went through the slates and the camera checks. "And…ACTION!" Why do they always _yell_ that? Oh, wait, _focus, _Miley!

"No, you like me, just say it!" Cody yelled. Yeah, you know the rest of the dialogue…the point is, we kissed again! AND we did, like, two more takes after that, too!

Hmph. the scene is over….ding! Idea!

"No, you say it!" I was going to trick him into thinking we were filming, I wanted to kiss him again.

He looked kind of startled as he turned around and reacted as best he could, covering his shocked-ness.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

Haha. He kissed me again. Sigh, I love my life! But this time, we didn't have Emily to fall out of her chair, so the audience didn't laugh, so we didn't have a cue to pull apart! So…it lasted _a little_ longer than usual. When, we finally pulled apart, I bit my lip again. Cody waited for them to call cut by looking into my eyes and smiling, thinking we were still filming.

He looked around after a minute of silence from the director and looked toward me. "Well, I guess they're not using that take." He said to me.

"Yeah, especially 'cause we weren't rolling…." I said, and walked off set to go get ready for the next scene, him standing there confused behind me as I giggled.

----------------

I was standing on the premiere set, Cody on the other side of the red carpet. We were getting ready to film. They called action as I perked up.

"Hey, gladiator!" I called to him and he looked up from the can he was kicking, looking happily shocked.

"Miley?" He asked, smiling.

I walked semi-slowly toward him as they blew a fan in my face for effects, and stopped when I reached him.

"Who says real life doesn't have happy endings?" I bit my lip. For, some reason, I do that before or after I kiss someone.

He smiled at me, I smiled at him, as I leaned in. I know, this _definitely _wasn't the first time I was kissing Cody, but it still made me smile. I smiled into the kiss. When it was over, we pulled apart and silently switched arm positions as he pulled me into a big hug.

"Cut!" The director called. "Okay, let's do it again from the happy endings sentence."

We turned back toward each other as I repeated my line. (AN: Pretend this is the take they used. I felt weird studying the kiss. Lol.) He smiled for all of one second until I leaned in and he just kind of stood up a little taller. I smiled again. I couldn't help it! He's really cute and nice! It was a really short kiss, but I felt him respond for a second, then we kind of both remembered this was for _Disney_ at the same time, and pulled apart and hugged again.

"Cut!" The director called again.

"Awww!" Emily cooed from off set where she was watching. We both looked at her and laughed as she did too.

The director turned to the camera guys and producers. "Do we like that angle?" He asked. "Yeah? Alright, go ahead to the next scene." He dismissed us and we walked off set, talking like our normal, crazy selves.

----------

"Well, if that's the case, then…I think you're both pretty great." "Jake" (Cody) said.

"Really?" I said, all happy.

"Really." He said softly, just above a whisper. Awwww!

We both leaned in, even in my heels, I was shorter than him. I liked a tall guy though. This kiss was so short, but you know the saying, short and sweet. And it was. We pulled apart as we heard the helicopter sound effects. I bit my lip. Man, it was starting to hurt from me biting it so much!

"Oh man, paparazzi!"

-----------

"And….that's kind of hard to do when you're dating me…," Cody said his line. We were sitting on the step of the living room set.

"A little bit." I bit my lip again.

He got a little glint in his eye and smiled smugly, raising his eyebrows as he asked, "Does this help?"

He leaned in and I closed the space between us as we kissed again. Oh man, I love this show. It was a sweet little kiss, but I thought it was pretty adorable when I read the scene, and now the audience were laughing and going "Oooh!" Ugh, that kind of annoys me, but oh well. I bit my lip again.

"A little bit!" I waited a millisecond before saying, "How bout a little bit more?"

We leaned in, and, thankfully, my dad missed his cue and we ended up kissing again. Woo, a twofer! Thanks, daddy!

"Oh, wait! I'm not hearin' any chattin'!" He remembered.

We pulled apart and laughed, and were asked to do the scene again.

---------------**(AN: yup. Little one shot I had the urge to write when I made a video of the kisses. Hope you liked it!)**


End file.
